Brûlures
by CheapCheerful
Summary: Théodore Nott était intelligent et réfléchi. Il aurait pu devenir un terrible Mangemort. Oui, il aurait pu…


- Nott !

J'ouvris les yeux et seule une lumière bleutée, éclairant un visage blafard penché sur moi, brisa l'obscurité.

-Professeur? soufflai-je en m'asseyant brusquement dans mon lit.

En quelques secondes à peine, cette intrusion avait chassé toute fatigue de mon corps et tous mes sens furent en alerte lorsque le directeur de ma maison contourna monbaldaquin afin de se rendre au chevet de Drago.

Je saisis ma baguette sur la table de nuit et lançai un sortilège de lumière afin de voir plus distinctement la silhouette du professeur de potion.

- Malefoy !

Il y eut un silence uniquement troublé par la respiration lente de Drago. Je déglutis difficilement en sentant des gouttes de sueur perler sur ma nuque. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Malefoy, réveillez-vous ! éructa Rogue entre ses dents.

J'entendis Blaise s'agiter dans le lit en face du mien : au bout de quelques secondes, un faible halo lumineux éclaira ses yeux en amandes fixés sur le maitre des potions. Celui-ci tentait vainement de réveiller notre compagnon de chambrée.

- MALEFOY ! lâcha, excédé, le directeur de Serpentard tout en allumant d'un geste souple les nombreux chandeliers de notre dortoir.

Drago, ainsi que Vincent et Gregory, sursautèrent tandis que Blaise cligna des yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière. Crabbe poussa un juron, maudissant celui qui avait osé le réveiller en pleine nuit, mais un simple regard de Rogue suffit à le faire taire.

- Nott et Malefoy, suivez-moi, lança le professeur en sortant de notre chambre.

Je cherchai le regard de Drago et lorsque celui-ci découvrit mon visage tendu, son expression passa de l'incompréhension à l'inquiétude. Je rabattis l'unique drap qui me couvrait au pied du lit, puis je sautai hors de ma couchette afin d'enfiler, à la hâte, une robe de sorcier. Drago m'imita sous les regards interdits de nos trois compagnons.

Je fus le premier à rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans le couloir. Il me regarda, le visage insondable, et se mit à marcher en direction de la salle commune dès que Drago nous eut rejoint dans le corridor.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête**,** cherchant vainement ce qui avait pu attirer les foudres de mon directeur de maison.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Pourquoi nous réveillez-vous en pleine nuit ? demanda le blondinet en pressant le pas pour se placer à côté du maître des potions.

C'était, entre autres, avec ce genre de réaction que Malefoy m'énervait : si le responsable des Serpentard avait des informations à nous donner ou des reproches à nous faire, il nous en ferait part en temps voulu, lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé.

Drago n'avait toujours pas compris que cela ne servait à rien d'assommer Rogue de questions, bien au contraire, je pouvais imaginer comme cela devait l'exaspérer.

Malefoy ne savait pas se taire, il fallait toujours qu'il la ramène, et c'était là son plus grand défaut.

Père m'avait expressément demandé de maintenir de bonnes relations avec le fils unique de son ami Lucius : il ne restait que trop peu de familles de sang-pur pour que l'on se brouille bêtement avec l'une des plus prestigieuses.

J'avais donc fait honneur à la volonté de Père et j'avais entretenu, avec lui et sa petite bande, des relations que je qualifierais de cordiales.

Mais là, dans ce couloir sombre qui desservait les dortoirs des garçons de Serpentard, je n'avais qu'une envie : le faire taire en lui balançant un sortilège de mutisme entre les deux omoplates.

Nous débouchâmes dans la salle commune et nous surprîmes deux elfes de maisons en plein nettoyage. Deux « CRAC » significatifs retentirent et les créatures disgracieuses se volatilisèrent.

Rogue ne sembla pas remarquer cet affront mais Drago se tourna vers moi en grimaçant.

Un bon elfe de maison devait être invisible et à partir du moment où il ne remplissait plus ce rôle, on se débarrassait définitivement de lui.

Les elfes de Poudlard avaient été habitués à trop de laxisme et ils n'étaient pas aussi bien dressés que les elfes des familles de noble sang.

Je me surpris, en de pareilles circonstances, à réfléchir à ce genre de détail : Rogue nous convoquait au milieu de la nuit et je pensais aux sorts des elfes de maison alors qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque-chose à Père. Sa toux s'était intensifiée ces derniers temps et son âge avancé l'handicapait dans sa vie quotidienne… Mais dans ce cas, Pourquoi Malefoy était-il mandé lui aussi ?

- Allons-nous au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice ? demanda Drago lorsque nous parvînmesdans le hall.

Pour seule réponse, le professeur se contenta de gravir l'escalier de marbre.

C'était peut-être cela ? Encore un caprice d'Ombrage. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné venant de sa part. Convoquer en pleine nuit _son_ préfet préféré, membre de _sa_ brigade, pourquoi pas… Mais moi dans tout ça ?

Nous arrivâmes au deuxième étage et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas le bureau d'Ombrage qui se situait dans cette partie du château.

Lorsque nous débarquâmes devant la gargouille de pierre, ce que je vis confirma mes inquiétudes : le passage était ouvert. Dumbledore était de retour à Poudlard.

Devant l'escalier en colimaçon, Chourave et Flitwick chuchotaient et semblaient agités. Lorsqu'il nous vit, le nabot de Serdaigle fondit sur Rogue.

- Severus, il ne peut pas encore recevoir ces jeunes garçons ! Dit-il en nous désignant d'un geste de la main.

- Il est encore en entretien avec… ? questionna Rogue, à demi-mot.

Flitwick hocha la tête et poursuivit à l'attention du maître de potions:

- Minerva a été emmenée à St-Mangouste et Dumbledore en a peut-être pour longtemps… Donc… Nous devrions annoncer nous-même la nouvelle à ces messieurs Malefoy et Nott... Souhaitez-vous que je m'en charge ?

- Merci Filius mais ces deux jeunes gens sont dans ma maison, c'est à moi de leur dire, rétorqua Rogue comme si Drago et moi n'étions pas là.

Malefoy avait maintenant l'air terrifié et je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour garder mon calme apparent, même si je mourais d'envie de saisir Rogue par le col de sa robe noire pour le secouer tout en le sommant de nous révéler cette terrible information.

Le déroulement de cette nuit ne me rappelait que trop celle que j'avais vécue six ans plus tôt lorsque Père était venu me réveiller et qu'il m'avait demandé de le suivre. Comme ce soir, je m'étais levé, inquiet, et nous avions traversé le Cottage sans échanger aucune parole.

Le guérisseur de la famille attendait dans le hall, tenant sa cape de voyage à la main, témoin de son départ imminent.

J'avais immédiatement compris que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire.

Père l'avait longuement remercié et le médicomage avait définitivement quitté notre demeure après avoir passé des mois au chevet de ma mère.

Père m'avait alors pris la main. Ce fut la seule et unique fois dans l'histoire de notre relation. Mais ce geste, censé me réconforter, avait accru mon malaise. Doucement, Père m'avait guidé jusqu'au seuil de la chambre où le corps sans vie de ma mère était allongé.

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre et le sang avait afflué à mes tempes.

Et, six ans plus tard, je ressentis exactement la même émotion sous le regard insondable de Rogue.

Enfin, il brisa le silence en susurrant d'un ton glacial :

- Cette nuit, un groupe de sorciers s'est introduit illégalement au ministère de la magie afin d'y dérober… un objet. Certains de ces individus ont été interpellés en flagrant délit et ils sont, en ce moment même, conduits à Azkaban dans l'attente de leurs procès. Vos pères font partis de ces personnes.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, la première sensation qui me vint fut du soulagement. Père n'était pas mort.

Je m'interdis toute manifestation physique qui trahirait mes états d'âme :

_« Un Nott doit savoir rester une énigme pour les autres. »_

Je m'étais préparé à ce que Père soit malmené depuis que notre nom avait été cité par Potter dans l'interview au Chicaneur. Le binoclard avait révélé au grand jour son activité cachée au sein des Mangemorts.

Aucune des enquêtes menées par les Aurors n'avait réussi à prouver que Père appartenait au cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'avais fini par penser qu'il était intouchable… jusqu'à ce soir.

Malefoy, à côté de moi, ne décolérait pas:

-Mon père travaille au ministère ! Nous parlons de Lucius Malefoy ! Il est le bienfaiteur de nombreuses causes ! Il doit y avoir erreur ! De quel droit l'envoie-t-on à Azkaban sans aucune forme de procès !

Du coin de l'œil je scrutai mon pathétiquecompagnon de chambre. Pensait-il avoir un quelconque pouvoir en exigeant la libération de son père, dans ce couloir ? En pantoufle qui plus est !

_« Un Nott réfléchit toujours avant de parler. »_

Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique, non, Père s'était sorti de situations bien plus périlleuses par le passé. C'était un fin stratège et il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Cette interpellation était peut-être même préméditée !

Père avait un plan, c'était obligé, il ne se serait jamais fait attraper si bêtement, lui qui avait réussi à échapper à la prison à vie quinze ans plus tôt.

- Puis-je contacter mon père avant qu'il ne soit incarcéré ? intervins-je en regardant droit dans les yeux mon directeur de maison.

Ce fut la demi-portion de Serdaigle qui me répondit en couinant :

- Votre père aura sûrement le droit de contacter sa famille avant d'être emprisonné mais vous ne pouvez pas lui envoyer de hibou à Azkaban.

- Bien, je retourne me coucher dans ce cas, répondis-je d'un ton froid en faisant volte-face.

À quoi bon discuter pendant des heures ! Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre les recommandations de Père par le courrier du matin.

Lorsque je me présentai au déjeuner le lendemain, j'arborai, comme Père me l'avait appris, un visage impénétrable.

Quasiment tous les Serpentard étaient levés : Malefoy et sa Cour semblaient attendre avidement les nouvelles du matin pour en savoir plus. Les visages étaient tendus alors que les élèves des autres maisons ne semblaient pas encore au courant de ce qui s'était joué cette nuit.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle en laissant plusieurs chaises libres entre Malefoy et moi. Ce n'était pas parce que nos pères subissaient le même sort que nous allions nous rapprocher soudainement.

Pansy, qui était installée en face de Drago, se leva alors et vint s'asseoir en face de moi :

- C'est dégueulasse ce qui arrive à ton père et à celui de Drago, cracha-t-elle à voix haute afin que toute la tablée puisse en profiter. Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore. Drago m'a dit qu'il était revenu !

Pansy était le genre de fille qui me répugnait. Elle était d'un égocentrisme écœurant, se prenant pour la petite reine des Serpentard simplement parce que Drago acceptait qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui en classe. Elle se pavanait à longueur de journée, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait réussit à conquérir le cœur du plus célèbre membre de notre maison.

Quelque part, elle avait raison d'en profiter maintenant. Malgré son statut de sang-pur, ce comportement lui coûterait cher dans quelques années. Une jeune femme avec de telles manières ne se marierait jamais avec un aristocrate. Les femmes de la haute société sont belles, élégantes et surtout discrètes. Et Pansy est loin de remplir cette dernière condition.

Subitement, des huluments indiquèrent que l'heure du courrier était arrivée. J'allais enfin en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était déroulé durant la nuit.

La chouette de la Gazette du Sorcier vint se poser devant moi, comme chaque matin, et je dépliai le journal hâtivement afin d'examiner les gros titres.

En Une, on pouvait lire :

_**« FLASH SPECIAL : CAMBRIOLAGE AU MINISTERE**_

_**Une terrible information nous est parvenue juste avant que nous ne dupliquions le journal.**_

_**Cette nuit, une intrusion a eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie. Il semblerait, d'après des sources proches de l'enquête, que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait été identifié mais l'information n'a pas été confirmée par les hautes autorités.**_

_**D'après les premiers éléments dont nous disposons, plusieurs cambrioleurs ont été interpellés et c'est avec stupeur que nous retrouvons parmi eux deux célèbres aristocrates anglais : Edmond Nott et Lucius Malefoy.**_

_**Manifestement, ces individus étaient venus cambrioler le Départements des Mystères et c'est, semble-t-il, Albus Dumbledore et ses défenseurs qui ont empêché le pillage.**_

_**Un témoin, qui souhaite rester anonyme, a également identifié Harry Potter parmi les partisans de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.**_

_**Celui-qui-veut-toujours-se-faire-remarquer se retrouve, de nouveau, mêlé à une sombre affaire !**_

_**Nous ne sommes pas, pour le moment, en mesure de vous transmettre plus d'informations mais nous développerons ce dossier dans l'édition de demain.»**_

Je relevai instinctivement la tête vers la table des Gryffondor pour rechercher l'immonde Potter des yeux, mais il n'était pas encore descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Voila pourquoi Dumbledore était trop occupé pour nous recevoir cette nuit : il était en entretien avec son petit chouchou, le binoclard.

Je tendis le journal à Pansy qui parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux. Lorsqu'elle arriva au terme de celui-ci, elle souffla, la voix pleine de dégoût :

- Potter ?

Puis elle partit vivement rejoindre Drago en lui tendant avidement la gazette.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser davantage la situation car je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur le vieil hibou sombre qui venait de se poser devant moi.

Sans montrer aucun signe d'empressement, je détachai doucement le parchemin accroché à sa patte et dépliai le mot.

L'unique phrase était inscrite dans une belle écriture respectant scrupuleusement les pleins et les déliés.

Aucune rature, aucun tremblement. Rien ne laissait supposer que ce mot avait peut-être été écrit de façon expéditive dans une des cellules d'Azkaban.

_**« Fils, contactez expressément Maître Yaxley qui vous expliquera les démarches à effectuer dans le cadre de mon procès.**_

_**Edmond Nott» **_

Je repliai soigneusement le mot, indifférent aux rugissements de Malefoy à propos de Potter.

Je ne pensai qu'à une chose : Père avait un plan.

Yaxley était le meilleur. C'était déjà lui qui l'avait défendu lors de la première guerre en plaidant non-coupable, certifiant que Père avait agit sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Impérium.

Mon cœur me disait de regagner immédiatement la volière afin de lui faire parvenir un hibou mais je ne pouvais pas quitter précipitamment le petit déjeuner. Les autres auraient interprété ce geste comme une faiblesse. Malgré mon état fébrile, je me résignai à prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner, comme si rien ne pouvait affecter mon appétit.

_« Un Nott reste maître de lui-même, en toutes circonstances. »_

Beaucoup de hiboux se présentèrent dans la grande salle ce matin-là. Rares étaient les élèves abonnés à la Gazette, mais l'information de l'éventuel retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva par d'autres biais.

Les parents, inquiets, apportaient la nouvelle à leurs enfants, leur demandant sûrement d'être prudents et de ne pas fréquenter de trop prêt les fils Malefoy et Nott.

Bien que cela ne soit pas mentionné dans la Gazette, le sous-entendu était clair. Si mon père se trouvait au côté du Maître cette nuit là, cela signifiait qu'il était l'un de ses partisans. Edmond Nott était un Mangemort.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent des tables de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Les élèves se retournaient, plus ou moins discrètement, pour épier les fils des deux criminels. Drago lançait des regards courroucés à ceux qui osaient le défier.

_« Un Nott ne se laisse pas submerger par la colère, la colère est un signe de faiblesse. »_

Je préférai afficher une expression impénétrable.

À la table des Serpentard, de nombreuses chouettes se posèrent également. À en juger par les regards fuyants qui suivaient la lecture de ces courriers, j'en vins à penser que les parents des nobles familles invitaient également leurs enfants à ne pas être trop proches de Drago et moi.

Bien sûr, pour eux les raisons étaient sûrement différentes que celles évoquées dans les autres maisons. Chez Serpentard, on était soit partisan, soit sympathisant du Mage Noir et les familles ne s'inquiétaient donc pas de son retour éventuel, bien au contraire.

Mais, à en juger par le bref article du journal, l'opération qui s'était déroulée la nuit dernière au ministère était présentée comme un fiasco. Père semblait être le responsable de cette débâcle.

Aucun Serpentard ne prendrait le risque d'être associé aux familles Malefoy et Nott, si celles-ci s'étaient discréditées aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les Mangemorts et les sympathisants ne voulaient pas nous témoigner leur soutien tant que le Maître lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une question de temps, du moins, je l'espérais.

Millicent et Marcus évitèrent soigneusement mon regard lorsqu'ils quittèrent la tablée vert(e) et argent.

J'attendis qu'ils soient sortis de la grande salle pour me lever à mon tour et rejoindre d'un pas décidé volière.

Yaxley avait accepté de me rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, devant la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne voulait sûrement pas être vu en ma compagnie, tant qu'il n'aurait pas déclaré officiellement être le défenseur de Père. C'était parfaitement compréhensible et j'avais confirmé ma venue dans ce lieu insolite.

Yaxley était plus qu'un collègue pour Père, il était aussi un ami proche. Ils étaient tous les deux de la même génération et c'était Père qui l'avait introduit auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Mage Noir souhaitait que les mangemorts officient toujours à plusieurs et c'était tout naturellement que le tandem « Yaxley&Nott » s'était formé.

Après la guerre, lorsque Yaxley venait manger au Cottage, ils parlaient longuement de leurs virées destructrices.

Au coin du feu, ils me racontaient nostalgiques, comment ils avaient décimé à eux seuls une bourgade de sang-de-bourbe et comment ils avaient punis sévèrement les traitres à leur sang.

Yaxley avait également été très présent pour nous pendant la maladie de ma mère et suite à son décès.

Durant les dernières semaines d'agonie de celle-ci, il était passé tous les jours au Cottage et j'étais allé me promener, avec lui, dans le parc de la demeure, observant les nids des vivets dorés dans les vieux chênes qui jouxtaient la maison, tandis que Père restait avec le guérisseur au chevet de mère.

Yaxley avait toujours été là pour les Nott.

J'attendais donc impatiemment l'heure de mon rendez-vous dans la salle commune vide. Il faisait un temps superbe au-dehors et tous mes camarades étaient sortis profiter du parc du château. La Gazette du jour, que je tenais entre mes mains, titrait « CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM-EST-DE-RETOUR ». Elle annonçait enfin la guerre, et les stupides élèves de cette école ne trouvaient rien de mieux que d'aller se faire bronzer au soleil.

Mais cet article contenait également une information de premier choix. Les détraqueurs avaient déserté Azkaban pour rejoindre le Maître, et, je devais l'avouer, cette nouvelle m'exaltait davantage que le retour du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Sans les détraqueurs, Azkaban n'était rien et avec la solide défense de Yaxley, Père serait sûrement de retour au Cottage avant même que l'année scolaire ne soit terminée.

Je jetai le journal sur la table basse avant de passer mes mains derrière ma tête lorsque Tracey Davis sortit du dortoir des filles.

A chaque fois que je l'observais, je me demandais comment elle avait pu atterrir à Serpentard. Tracey était faible. Elle avait besoin des plus puissants pour vivre sous leur protection.

Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin d'appartenir à un groupe pour se sentir comme tout le monde. Elle servait donc parfois de faire-valoir à Pansy et de souffre-douleur à Millicent sans être véritablement intégrée à la Cour de Malefoy.

- Théodore ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle, étonné qu'elle m'adresse la parole : Drago et moi n'avions pas encore été réhabilités par le Maître, si j'en croyais les réactions de mes petits camarades de Serpentard.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu tiens le coup ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air assuré.

Cinq ans chez les Serpentard: Tracey avait été à bonne école. Rien dans sa voix ne permettait de déceler sa nature anxieuse et son regard était décidé.

Malheureusement pour elle, son décolleté et son cou avaient pris une teinte rosé : trahie par son propre corps. Elle était angoissée.

J'aurais pu la taquiner, lui demandant ce qui la faisait rougir, mais je n'étais pas aussi puéril que Malefoy.

_« Un Nott doit toujours se conduire comme un gentleman, même lorsqu'il ôte une vie. »_

- Je vais bien Tracey, je te remercie, répondis-je d'un ton cordial mais qui indiquait fermement que la conversation se terminait là.

La jeune fille regarda la porte de la salle commune comme si elle allait enfin quitter la pièce mais elle se ravisa et s'assit sur la table basse en face de moi :

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. On a presque tous reçu des lettres de nos parents nous demandant de ne pas vous parler à toi et Drago. C'est pour ça que tout le monde est distant avec vous en ce moment.

Pensait-elle vraiment que je n'avais pas deviné ? Me croyait-elle aussi stupide que ça ?

J'étais passablement vexé qu'elle m'imagine aussi naïf, mais je me demandais surtout ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à venir m'informer de cette nouvelle.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de transgresser les règles. Je regardai donc plus attentivement le visage de la jeune fille. Lorsque mon regard croisa ses yeux noisettes, elle se tendit imperceptiblement.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que Tracey Davis en pinçait pour moi. Cela pouvait paraître improbable au premier abord, mais, tout bien réfléchi, c'était dans la logique des choses.

Les faibles sont toujours attirés par les forts.

Avant de me sentir flatté, j'essayai de me remémorer si elle avait déjà évoqué le statut de son sang.

Aucune conversation ne me revint à l'esprit, j'en déduisis donc qu'elle devait être de sang-mêlé. Chez Serpentard, lorsqu'on était de sang-pur, on se devait de l'afficher clairement.

_« Un Nott ne souillera jamais son sang dans la bourbe.»_

- Merci Tracey de m'avoir informé, dis-je en me levant du canapé.

Puis sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière je quittai la salle commune.

En débouchant dans le hall je tombai sur Vincent, Gregory et Drago en train de vilipender Potter.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet arrogant binoclard avait eu son rôle à jouer dans l'arrestation de nos pères. Je le haïssais.

Lors de nos premières années à Poudlard, il me dégoûtait, il me donnait envie de vomir, lui et ses amis la sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang. Il était tellement suffisant, tellement insolent, tellement sûr de lui.

Mais avec le temps, j'avais compris quelque chose que Drago n'avait pas encore saisi. Je l'avais compris lorsque son nom était apparu dans la coupe de feu.

Potter n'était que la marionnette désarticulée de Dumbledore. Rien de plus. C'était le vieux croûton qui tirait les ficelles derrière tout ça. Cela ne servait à rien de gaspiller son énergie en menaçant un vulgaire pantin. Potter n'était qu'un automate. Potter n'était rien.

Je passai donc devant les quatre adolescents sans me mêler à la scène : j'avais autre chose à faire.

McGonagall, qui était rentrée de Ste Mangouste, autorisa ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard à contre-cœur, je le vis dans ses yeux. Elle aurait préféré m'emprisonner dans Poudlard, comme ils avaient emprisonnés Père à Azkaban.

Seulement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'avais commis aucun délit répréhensible et je pris donc le chemin qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

Yaxley était ponctuel et il transplana à mes côtés à l'heure précise du rendez-vous.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, une vague de joie m'envahit : Yaxley était là et j'allais enfin connaitre le plan machiavélique de Père.

- Ravi de vous voir enfin, dis-je sincèrement en lui tendant le bras.

- Théodore, répondit-il simplement en guise de bonjour tout en me serrant la main.

Je croisai son regard froid, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'attitude complice et malicieuse qu'il avait avant avec moi, et je compris instantanément que Yaxley était en colère.

- Je suis assez pressé Théodore, ajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je suis uniquement là parce que ton père me l'a demandé, mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps.

Immédiatement, je plaçai une distance entre lui et moi. À la vue de l'attitude déroutante du vieil ami de Père, l'entretien ne serait visiblement pas celui que j'avais espéré.

- Avez-vous rencontré Père ? demandai-je calmement.

Yaxley marqua une pause puis répondit :

- Je l'ai vu ce matin même à Azkaban… Théodore, il ne survivra pas à ça. Les conditions de vie sont terribles là-bas.

- Pourtant je viens de lire dans la Gazette que les Détraqueurs ont quitté la prison. Toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie, répliquai-je, choqué par sa réponse.

- Il n'y a pas que les Détraqueurs qui gardent Azkaban ! Bon nombre de sorciers n'ont pas envie de voir ton père sortir vivant de sa cellule. Edmond nargue Scrimgeour depuis des années, le directeur du bureau des Aurors ne va pas laisser passer sa chance de l'anéantir enfin ! Il va le casser, le détruire ! répondit-il entre ses dents.

- Père pourra tenir jusqu'au procès, j'en suis sûr, il a de nombreuses ressources malgré son grand âge, répondis-je fermement. Quelle est votre ligne de défense ?

- Je ne suis pas le défenseur de ton père.

- Quoi ? lâchai-je, abasourdi.

_« Un Nott ne s'emporte jamais.»_

- Père m'a sommé de vous contacter pour son procès et personne d'autre, repris-je d'un ton plus mesuré.

- C'est bien ça, et ton père m'a demandé de te dire de contacter un autre défenseur. Il va plaider coupable et par la même occasion dire qu'il a utilisé le sortilège d'Impérium pour attirer Malefoy avec lui.

- Père se sacrifie pour Malefoy ? dis-je incrédule.

- Imbécile, ton père se sacrifie pour les Forces du Mal ! vociféra-t-il. Il sait bien que ses jours sont comptés ! C'est pour cela qu'il a soumis ce plan au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui aurait proposé cette solution ? rétorquai-je dédaigneusement.

Yaxley sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur mon visage avant que je n'ai le temps de regretter mes propos.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de manquer de respect au Maître, Théodore ! Si tu n'étais pas le fils d'Edmond, je t'aurais déjà puni sévèrement !

Je regardai le visage défiguré par la haine de Yaxley. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'homme bienveillant que j'avais connu au Cottage et je découvrais son vrai visage : celui d'un homme froid et calculateur.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! reprit-il. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu au Ministère de la Magie, les Mangemorts présents au Département des Mystères ont fait de graves erreurs obligeant Le Maître à se montrer au grand jour. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la fureur du Seigneur suite à cette humiliation !

Je m'étais trompé : Père avait donc commis une erreur. Une seule erreur. La première de toute son existence et il allait la payer au prix fort.

- Edmond rachète sa faute en offrant sa vie Théodore, poursuivit Yaxley. Tu devrais le remercier car il sauve la tienne par la même occasion !

Je fronçai les sourcils invitant Yaxley à poursuivre sa théorie.

- Penses-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va laisser Malefoy s'en tirer sans rien lui demander en retour ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je lâchai à demi-mot :

-Drago ?

Yaxley ne répondit pas et sortit des papiers d'une des poches de sa robe.

- Voici les numéros des comptes de ton père à Gringotts. J'ai fait toutes les démarches pour que tu puisses y avoir accès : dorénavant, ils sont tous à ton nom. Pour ce qui est des terres, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, il faut attendre que ton père…

Meurt ? Décède ? Crève ? Yaxley ne termina pas sa phrase, heureusement pour lui.

_« Un Nott reste maître de lui-même, en toutes circonstances. »_

- Le Cottage, lui, te revient de droit puisque c'est un legs de ta mère, enchaîna-t-il, par contre Scrimgeour y a mené une perquisition suite à l'arrestation d'Edmond. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas que Rastaban, Rodolphus et Bellatrix avaient vécu là-bas depuis janvier, ils ont fait le ménage avant de partir… Pour la défense de ton père, je te conseille d'attendre que son défenseur soit commis d'office : cela ne sert à rien de dépenser tout ton argent en embauchant une célébrité alors que le procès est voué à l'échec.

Yaxley marqua une pause et ajouta :

- Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit.

- Merci Yaxley, dis-je à contrecœur en arborant un visage de marbre. Père… ne vous a rien dit d'autre ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, au revoir, ajoutai-je, impassible, en lui tendant la main.

- Au revoir Théodore.

Passé le choc de l'annonce, j'avais longuement réfléchi à la situation. Je ne devais pas penser à ma petite personne, agir de manière égoïste. Père n'aurait pas voulu que je me lamente en disant qu'il m'avait laissé seul. Non, je n'avais pas le droit de me conduire comme ça. Père avait peut-être commis une erreur mais il s'était conduit de manière héroïque en se sacrifiant pour la cause qu'il avait toujours défendue. Il n'aurait jamais agit autrement : c'était un homme entier et dévoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faisait honneur au Mage Noir en acceptant de devenir un martyr de cette guerre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait reconnaissant, j'en étais sûr.

Père avait su rester digne, lui, alors que Lucius Malefoy n'était qu'un faible, un lâche.

Je n'avais donc pas le droit de me plaindre, et je me disais que j'étais le fils d'un héros…

Jusqu'au jour de mon retour.

Lorsque je descendis du Poudlard Express deux semaines après mon entretien avec Yaxley, je focalisai mon attention sur autre chose que des familles se retrouvant et s'embrassant. Je partis donc à la recherche d'un chariot de libre afin de transporter mes malles.

Je déglutis péniblement en passant devant Blaise qui avait déjà retrouvé sa mère. Cette dernière le pressait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

Aucun chariot n'était disponible, tous les parents en avaient réservé un pour les bagages de leurs enfants.

Tracey Davis m'adressa un sourire triste juste avant d'étreindre son père chaleureusement.

_« Je suis le fils d'un héros. »_

Narcissa Malefoy attendait fébrilement sur le quai, scrutant la foule d'un regard inquiet.

_« Je suis le fils d'un héros ! »_

Potter était entouré d'une dizaine de sorciers venus l'accueillir. Tout un comité, juste pour lui, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour moi.

_« JE SUIS LE FILS D'UN HEROS ! »_

Je fus prit d'un haut-le cœur et plaquai ma main sur ma bouche: j'allais vomir, là, au milieu de tous mes camarades, sur le quai de la gare.

_« Un Nott reste maître de lui-même, en toutes circonstances. »_

Je regardai les dalles polies du quai en respirant doucement puis je fis semblant de tousser pour ne pas perdre la face.

Heureusement, la gare se vida rapidement. Par ces temps incertains, les familles ne s'attardèrent pas à discuter et au bout d'un moment, je trouvai enfin un chariot abandonné à l'extrémité du quai.

Il avait une roue voilée mais c'était mieux que rien. Je sortis donc péniblement de King's Cross en poussant mes bagages devant moi.

J'étais tellement impatient de me retrouver enfin au Cottage. Là-bas, j'étais le vrai Théodore Nott : je pouvais vaquer à mes occupations, lire pendant des heures ou me promener dans le parc, sans que personne ne m'observe ou ne me juge. Je n'étais pas obligé de toujours tout maîtriser, tout contrôler. J'étais chez moi.

Habituellement, Père nous faisait transplaner directement dans le salon où des rafraîchissements et une petite collation nous attendaient.

Peut-être que Linka, l'elfe de maison, n'avait pas oublié cette tradition et qu'en ce moment même un verre de thé glacé était posé sur la table basse du salon.

Malheureusement, Scrimgeour avait effectué une perquisition au Cottage et il avait peut-être amené Linka avec lui pour l'interroger.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de retourner chez moi.

J'étais incapable de transplaner seul et mon balai ne me permettait pas de transporter mes nombreuses malles.

J'avais entendu parler du Magicobus mais les familles de noble sang n'empruntaient pas ce genre de transport du peuple…

Après avoir fait les cent pas devant la gare, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Je sortis ma baguette et l'agitai d'un air sceptique.

Un grand « BANG » sonore retentit et un vieux bus apparut en m'évitant de justesse.

- Oh ! Un élève de Poudlard ! lança le contrôleur en ouvrant la portière à la volée, où tu veux qu'on t'dépose gamin ?

Il devait être à peine plus âgé que moi, il se permettait de m'appeler « gamin » et qui plus est, il me tutoyait comme si nous étions des amis de longues dates.

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas en position de force alors je répliquai sobrement :

- Le Cottage des Nott, Kidlington, Oxfordshire.

- Nott ? Ca m'dit qu'que-chose... répondit le contrôleur avec un sourire benêt qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Ah oui… Nott, bien sûr. Vingt-deux mornilles s'il vous plait.

Je hissai mes malles et réglai le prix du billet, satisfait que la simple évocation de mon nom ait estomaqué cet imbécile.

_« Un Nott est soit respecté, soit craint. »_

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et je m'apprêtais à m'installer lorsque le chauffeur démarra en trombe. Je dévalai le bus dans toute sa longueur pour finir projeté au sol.

- Faut s'accrocher m'ssieur Nott ! lâcha l'idiot.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal tandis qu'une détonation me fit perdre à nouveau l'équilibre.

Ce petit troll vicieux et son chauffeur le faisaient salement exprès, juste pour m'humilier.

- Z'êtes arrivé !

- Déjà ? m'exclamai-je, stupéfait, en m'agrippant à l'un des sièges du bus.

- Cottage des Nott, c'est ici que vous descendez, répéta le troll d'un ton froid. Au revoir.

J'époussetai ma robe, récupérai mes bagages et descendis devant l'entrée du parc du Cottage, non sans avoir jeté auparavant un regard noir au contrôleur.

Je levai les yeux sur les hautes grilles de notre demeure et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me sentis apaisé : ici, j'allais enfin pouvoir réfléchir aux événements à tête reposée.

J'ouvris le portail, tandis que le bus disparaissait dans une détonation, et je rentrai mes bagages à l'intérieur de la propriété.

J'enverrai Linka pour les récupérer, il était hors de question que je les traîne jusqu'au Cottage qui était au bout de l'allée, caché par l'énorme haie composée de buissons et des chênes centenaires.

Je remontai donc le chemin, souriant en entendant le bruit familier de mes pas sur les graviers. J'inspirai profondément l'air frais et humide caractéristique de la forêt que j'avais toujours connue et dans laquelle était bâtie notre propriété.

Mais, plus j'approchais de la demeure, plus il y avait quelque chose de gênant. La lumière n'était pas la même.

Habituellement, au travers des arbres, on pouvait deviner la façade blanche à colombage du Cottage. Or aujourd'hui, malgré le soleil éclatant, l'obscurité transparaissait à travers le feuillage.

Je me mis à courir, assailli par un terrible pressentiment, et lorsque je contournai les arbres pour découvrir enfin ma maison, une vision apocalyptique me coupa les jambes.

Le cottage était ravagé. L'aile centrale et l'aile ouest de la demeure s'étaient écroulées. Il ne restait plus qu'un amoncellement noirci composés de poutres éventrées, de gravats calcinés et de cendres. L'aile est, couverte de suie, tenait encore debout mais une partie de l'étage avait cédé sous l'assaut des flammes.

Les Aurors allaient payer cher cet affront à la famille Nott, pensai-je la mâchoire crispée.

Je m'approchai, précautionneusement, au milieu de ce chaos, enjambant les décombres noircis.

Je rejoignis, dans l'aile en ruine, la chambre qui avait été, jadis, celle de mes parents. L'étage tenait encore miraculeusement au dessus de ma tête, mais la pièce avait été ravagée par le feu.

Je cherchai désespérément la coiffeuse de ma mère, qui trônait habituellement devant la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

La baie vitrée n'était plus qu'un trou béant dans un mur carbonisé et la coiffeuse avait été remplacée par un tas de débris consumés.

Elle avait brûlée, elle et tout ce qu'elle renfermait avec.

Je m'assis par terre, la gorge serrée : la baguette de ma mère avait été détruite.

Tout ce qui me la rappelait avait été détruit.

_« Je suis le fils d'un héros. »_

Je me relevai, bien décider à me venger.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de l'aile en ruine lorsque j'entendis un bruit émanant des gravats.

Je m'arrêtai, l'oreille tendue, et une faible plainte s'éleva de nouveau.

- Qui est là ? beuglai-je en sortant ma baguette.

- … Le jeune maître… est de retour ? balbutia la voix.

J'enjambai une poutre au sol afin de contourner un éboulis et une puanteur saisissante me stoppa net.

Au milieu des ruines, Linka couverte de cloques et de brûlures agonisait. Son corps était à vif et ses plaies suppurantes de pus.

- Maître… J'ai désobéi… J'ai quitté le Cottage… J'avais trop mal… Pardon Maître… Pardon… Je suis revenue Maître…

Du pied, je poussai légèrement l'immonde créature qui laissa échapper un cri perçant suivi de suppliques déchirantes.

-PARDON MAITRE !... PARDON…

Son visage était calciné et ses yeux révulsés par la douleur. Cela me dégoûtait.

- Garde tes excuses Linka. As-tu, au moins, sauvé la baguette de ma mère ? rétorquai-je une main devant la bouche pour masquer l'odeur qui émanait du corps de la bête.

- Le feu a pris trop vite Maître… Il a lancé un Feudeymon… Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

- Il ? Scrimgeour ? demandai-je avidement.

La respiration de l'elfe était de plus en plus saccadée, elle semblait puiser dans ses derniers retranchements pour m'apporter cette ultime réponse.

- Non Maître… C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a fait ça… Il a dit qu'il devait « nettoyer » le Cottage.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant cette révélation.

-Linka ! Ne mens pas à ton Maître ! Qui a fait ça ! dis-je avec force.

-Je ne mens pas Maître … Je _ne peux pas_ vous mentir.

C'était vrai. Les elfes ne peuvent pas tromper leur maître. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il fait ça ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de brûler ma maison pour supprimer toutes traces du passage de ses partisans. Il existait d'autres sortilèges tout aussi efficaces.

Pourquoi avait-il réduit en cendres la demeure de l'un de ses plus proches fidèles ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû être reconnaissant. Père était un héros, il allait donner sa vie pour lui. Pour sa cause.

Mais le Mage Noir s'en fichait. Non seulement il me prenait mon père mais en plus il venait de brûler tout ce qui restait de ma mère.

Voila comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres remerciait ses partisans : il les jetait au feu après les avoir utilisé.

Père n'était qu'un pion pour lui. Père n'était qu'une marionnette que Voldemort articulait dans l'ombre.

_« J'étais le fils d'une marionnette. »_

Comme ce Potter, mon père n'était rien.

Mais moi j'étais quelqu'un. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer. Je ne me laisserai pas endoctriner comme un pantin.

Plus personne ne me dira ce que je dois faire, jamais. Je serai assez fort pour résister… à ma manière. Je saurai me faire oublier des deux camps. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts ne m'auront pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je serai bien plus malin qu'eux.

_« Théodore Nott est toujours plus rusé que tout le monde. »_

Je rangeai ma baguette dans ma poche et saisis une énorme pierre dans mes bras.

- … Maître ? Souffla Linka.

Je m'approchai de l'elfe agonisant et plaçai le caillou un mètre au dessus de son visage…

- … Pardon Maître.

Mes doigts raidis relâchèrent leur étreinte et la pierre tomba de tout son poids.

Je n'entendis plus que le chant des vivets dorés émanant des vieux chênes centenaires.

Fin


End file.
